Juliet TRADUCTION
by Maddie's Lullaby
Summary: "Je serais toujours ta Juliette". La guilde parle d'une certaine Juliette, pour un certain Roméo. Wendy est déprimé. Drabble. RoWen. NaLu, si vous louchez un peu. TRADUCTION D'UNE FIC DE SABANOODLES!


****_Salut tout le monde! Je voulais partager ce OS avec vous. Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez (en fait, il n'y en a pas, tout simplement) de fics et de OS sur Wendy et Roméo en français, alors, je tiens à faire le premier, même si je ne fais que traduire! En avant les enfants :D!_

**Disclamer:** _Le manga Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, de même que ce OS, qui a été écrit par Sabanoodles. Moi, je ne fais que la traduction ;)! A plus!_

* * *

**Juliette**

Ils étaient encore en train de parler d'elle.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle était jalouse ils parlaient d'une personne morte.

Mais, à la façon dont ils parlaient d'elle, _elle _n'était pas réelle.

Wendy se souvenait lorsque Lucy, Cana, Mirajane, et d'autres, la taquinaient en disant qu'elle et Roméo formaient un beau couple juste parce qu'ils avaient environ le même âge.

Wendy avait seulement rougit et avait vigoureusement démenti en disant que c'était impossible. D'abord, ils étaient trop jeunes. C'était ce qu'elle avait dit, alors. Mais maintenant…

Il y'avait quelques années, Roméo et Wendy avaient commencé à effectuer des quêtes ensemble. Wendy avait toujours cru qu'elle était une gêne lorsqu'elle était à la traîne derrière l'équipe Natsu. Alors, quand Roméo avait commencé à faire des missions, il avait demandé à Wendy si elle voulait venir avec lui. Depuis, c'était devenu une habitude pour Wendy et Roméo d'être partenaires (Généralement avec Charle.)

Wendy était toujours aussi maladroite qu'il y'avait trois ans (Sans compter la période sur l'île de Tenrû, elle avait été coincée dans le temps). Alors, résultat, Roméo était toujours là pour la sauver, cependant, cela sonnait assez cliché.

Wendy regrettait de n'avoir rien dit lorsqu'on la taquinait à propos de Roméo. Maintenant, il avait besoin d'une Juliette il avait grandit.

Roméo avait rétorqué, en colère, qu'il ne s'en souciait pas, et qu'il voulait se concentrer sur sa magie, passant tout le temps de sa formation avec Natsu, qui était habituellement occupé avec Lucy.

A présent, Wendy marchait silencieusement sur le pavé de pierre de la maison de leur client. Roméo marchait quelques mètres devant elle, les mains croisées derrière la tête (Charle ne les avait pas accompagnés, cette fois-ci, pour une raison inconnue).

_C'est embarrassant, _pensa Wendy.

« Roméo » Avait-elle commencé.

« Ouais ? »

Wendy ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui lui avait pris de prononcer son nom.

« Est-ce que tu l'as déjà trouvée ? » A-t-elle finalement demandé, trouvant soudainement le sol très intéressant.

Roméo se tourna vers elle, la mine confuse. « Trouvé qui ? »

Wendy continua à regarder par terre, se demandant si le garçon était si solide. « Tu sais… Juliette » Elle marmonna le nom.

Malgré le volume de sa réponse, Roméo sembla l'entendre car il rougit immédiatement. Wendy le regarda.

« P-Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? »

Timidement, elle regarda ailleurs. « P-Parce que tout le monde parle de ça, à la guilde… et tu as un peu changé, récemment » Finit-elle en regardant l'adolescent de seize ans. Elle pouvait se rappeler lorsqu'il était plus petit qu'elle, et de sept ans plus jeune. Il avait dû bien faire usage de ces dix dernières années.

Roméo se gratta le crâne, comme il pencha la tête sur le côté. « Oh…ça ? » Il rit doucement. « Si tu le dis comme ça… alors je crois que oui. » Il se tourna pour regarder le ciel sans nuages en souriant.

Wendy sembla un peu surprise, même si elle s'en doutait un peu. Elle laissa échapper un petit « Oh… »

Roméo se tourna vers la mage, un peu décontenancé. « Wendy ? »

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-elle de manière inaudible, le visage assombri.

Roméo fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi était-elle triste ? Etait-elle en colère ? Bouleversée ? Ou… jalouse ?

Soudain, Roméo sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, puis s'esclaffa bruyamment. Wendy releva la tête, se demandant ce qui faisait tellement rire le mage.

« Q-Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle embarrassée.

« C'est juste que… » Dit-il entre deux rires avant de se retourner vers elle en souriant. « C'est toi, Wendy. »

Wendy ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et l'ouvrit encore. Lorsqu'elle retrouva ses mots, elle répondit intelligemment, « Oh ».

Roméo se gratta le crâne en regardant ailleurs, rougissant. « Ouais. »

Ils gardèrent le silence, et le trajet fut aussi embarrassant que précédemment. Mine de rien, c'était probablement pire, même.

Soudain, Wendy s'élança et saisit la main de Roméo. Il se retourna, surpris, le rouge dominant sur son visage.

« Je serai toujours ta Juliette. » Sourit-elle, une légère rougeur colorant ses joues.

Roméo sourit.

« Oui »

* * *

_Trop mignon, n'est-ce pas? Ce'ui qui dit le contraire, je lui refais le portrait _! Reviews =3? Aller, s'il vous plaiiiiiiit :3!_


End file.
